Special Moments with you only
by phebez
Summary: Echizen Ryoma won two tickets to Hawaii! Who is he going to ask? RyoSaku! Don't flame because of that lame excuse of you not liking the pairing! Chappie 6 is FINALLY here! Please RR!
1. Two Tickets to Hawaii

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the characters.  
  
**A/N: NO FLAMMING PERIOD.**  
  
Words thoughts (word) actions definitions to Japanese words

* * *

**Chapter 1-Two Tickets to Hawaii  
**  
Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku's freshman regular, was sent out to run some errands.  
  
His thoughts were focused only on the tennis magazine he had bought while shopping for his father.  
  
Meanwhile nearby a lottery game was being played.  
  
First prize was a boat trip to Hawaii – a **GOLD **ball.  
  
"Oy you there!"  
  
"Eh?" Ryoma looked up to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Yeah you there with the green hair!!"  
  
Ryoma turned to the right and noticed right away he was an advertiser.  
  
He ignored him and turned to walk away.  
  
"Oy! Why don't you try your luck at the lottery game?"  
  
"Yada," Ryoma stated simply.  
  
"Aw, come on!" the man said as he dragged Ryoma towards the stand.  
  
(Mumble Mumble) (spins the wheel and waits for a ball)  
  
"Hey! What do you know! It's a gold ball you lucky little kid so...here are two tickets to Hawaii for one week! It begins on Saturday at 9AM.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
**the next day**  
  
Maybe I can ask one of the Seigaku team members  
  
Ryoma walked to school and caught up to Eiji and Oishi.  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai...Oishi-senpai"  
  
"Eh! O-chibi chan! Ohayoo!'  
  
"Ohayoo Echizen."  
  
"I want to ask you two a question."  
  
"Nani, nani!!?"  
  
"I won two tickets to Hawaii yesterday...it begins this Saturday and wondered if..." Ryoma's sentence was cut short when Eiji burst out loud.  
  
"Waii!! This Saturday?? Why this weekend?!? Oishi and I have to help out at the pet store!! Waiii!!"  
  
"Gomen Echizen. We promised so we can't go."  
  
"Oishi-mama!! Why didn't you tell them next week!?!? Waiii!!"  
  
"Oishi-mama? I don't want that nickname!"  
  
"Nya! Oishi-mama! Oishi-mama!" (Eiji sticks out his tongue)  
  
"Hmmm...maybe I should tell them to make you work harder than me."  
  
"Waii!! Noo!! I promise to be good Oishi-mama!!"  
  
Ryoma sighed as he watched them continue fighting.  
  
Hmmm...there's still Taka, Fuji, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh, and Captain  
  
**Tennis Courts**  
  
"Eh...Taka-senpai and Fuji-senpai are training during lunch." Ryoma said as he passed by the tennis courts to buy a Ponta.  
  
"**GREAT**!!! **BABY**!!! **COME ON**!!" Taka yelled as he used his ferocious power against the delicate Fuji.  
  
"Taka you know that I don't have the same power as you...but I can counter attacks you." Fuji said as he gave him an evil smile.  
  
"**OH YEAH**! **BRING IT ON BABY**!!"  
  
"You asked for it." Fuji opens his eyes and starts playing seriously.

**20 minutes later after watching Taka and Fuji play  
**  
"**OH NO HOW COULD I LOSE**!??"  
  
Fuji walked up to Taka and takes away his racket.  
  
"I think that's enough for today Taka."  
  
"Huh? Uh yeah."  
  
Ryoma walked up to them and started his topic by saying:  
  
"Great game...I definitely want to play you again."  
  
"Echizen...you don't usually hang around here during lunch."  
  
"True true" Taka added.  
  
"I was just wondering if you guys want 2 tickets to Hawaii."  
  
"When does it start?"  
  
"This Saturday"  
  
"This Saturday I can't since I promised to go skiing with my siblings."  
  
"I have to work with my dad."  
  
"Gomen Echizen." Taka and Fuji said together.  
  
"Its okay..."  
  
Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and Captain left  
  
**School Lab**  
  
"My formula...its finally ready...Hehehe...now all I need right now is a person to test this out on."  
  
(Ryoma walks in)  
  
"Echizen...perfect..."  
  
"Eh? Nani?"  
  
"Nothing...Hehe...good timing though..." (makes an evil face) "Anyways senpai...I have 2 tickets to Hawaii starting Saturday. Want them?"  
  
"So you want me to take those tickets away from you right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Heheh...I will...**IF YOU**..."  
  
"If I?"  
  
"If you...drink this new Inui juice that I just made."  
  
(Shows Ryoma a black bubbling juice)  
  
(Ryoma face turns blue)  
  
"I...I...need to go!!"  
  
(runs quickly)  
  
"Echizen!! Come back and test this out!! It doesn't hurt!!!"  
  
**Cafeteria**  
  
That was so freaking scary!!  
  
(Ryoma breath gets heavy)  
  
"Man...I should never talk to Inui-senpai ever again..."  
  
"Echizen!!!" Momo shouted with a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
"Momo-senpai."  
  
"Join me for lunch!"  
  
"I already ate...Thanks anyways."  
  
"You were running so fast! What happened?" Momo asked as he ate a big slice of pie.  
  
"Inui-senpai was making his juices again."  
  
"Seriously!?!? God! He's really creepy!!"  
  
"I was just asking him to take some tickets away from me."  
  
"Tickets?"  
  
"Yeah, I won two tickets to Hawaii and the trip begins on Saturday. Wanna go? You can give one to Ann-chan so you guys can go."  
  
"Ahh Echizen!! You always tell us at the last minute!!! I promised her that I would help her clean her house including her brother. Then we're gonna visit Tachibana."  
  
"I just won them yesterday. What do you mean I always tell you everything at the last minute??"  
  
(makes an angry face)  
  
"Ahh! You could have called me yesterday then!!"  
  
"I don't want to call you...I might interrupt your **PRECIOUS **meal!"  
  
"Nani!?! Yesterday I was umm...."  
  
**Momo's flashback of yesterday  
**  
"Hmm...What should I do today? I went to that restaurant yesterday...ah huh! This all you can eat buffet is perfect!!"  
  
(goes in the restaurant)  
  
"Here's your money! Just a seat for one!"  
  
(Starts eating** ALL** day long)  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Umm...I was practicing tennis Echizen!!"  
  
"Suuurrrree."  
  
"You don't believe me huh!?"  
  
"You're not a good liar. Anyways class is almost starting. Ja ne."  
  
**After school in the Library**  
  
"Captain"  
  
"Echizen...What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know if you want these tickets to Hawaii for one week beginning this Saturday."  
  
(Tezuka looks at the tickets)  
  
"I don't want them."  
  
Its hard convincing the captain...there's only Kaidoh left now...probably near the river...  
  
**Kaidoh's training grounds**  
  
(hiss hiss hiss)  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai...You're training even when there's no practice today."  
  
"So what Echizen... I need to keep up..." (hiss hiss hiss)  
  
"You want two tickets to Hawaii?"  
  
"Go away... I don't want anything that will distract or postpone my training." (hiss hiss hiss)  
  
"Eh?? What am I going to do now?"  
  
"**A-S-K** someone else! Is that so hard?" (Hiss hiss hiss)  
  
"Fine..."  
  
**at home**  
  
there's Horio...who wants him to come...I really don't want to go with his friends either...there's two girls that always come to our games....  
  
(moment of silence)  
  
who are those two girls anyways? I'll keep thinking about it later I guess...  
  
**TBC**

* * *

**NO FLAMMING**! If you're not a fan of RyoSaku don't even continue reading this.

Leave a review RyoSaku Fans!!

**Takeshi-chan**


	2. Eiji's and Momo's Plan

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Fuji!! MWHA!

A/N: NO FLAMMING PERIOD. RyoSaku Fans, arigatou for your reviews!

(Word) = actions **_Italicized Sentences _**= thoughts

words = I will the definitions to the Japanese words at the end of the chapter

* * *

_**There's Horio...who wants him to come...I really don't want to go with his friends either...there's two girls that always come to our games....**_

(Moment of silence)

_**Who are those two girls anyways? I'll keep thinking about it later I guess...**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Eiji's and Momo's Plan**

**===Ryoma's Home===**

"Hey...Old man..." Ryoma called out to his father.

"Eh...What do you want, brat? I'm reading the newspaper..." Nanjiro snorted.

"Ojisan!! What are you reading?!" Ryoma's cousin blushed.

"Ah...ah...Nothing!!" Nanjiro tried to hide the "newspaper" from sight.

"Give that to me!! I'm going to tell Obasan!!" Ryoma's cousin took the newspaper away and walked to the kitchen with a bright crimson face.

"Please don't tell her!!!!" Nanjiro pleaded.

"Oy!! I'm talking to you!" Ryoma said angrily.

"Nani? What do you want?!" Nanjiro turned around with a mad face.

"I have two tickets to Hawaii this Saturday...Take Okaasan with you..." Ryoma offered.

"Pft...I don't want them! Actually, why don't you ask a girl out once in a lifetime?!" Nanjiro teased.

"Girls...I don't know any..."

"Why won't you go? I have important things to do!" Nanjiro walked toward the kitchen and you can hear Nanjiro beg.

"What should I do with this then...?" Ryoma prepared to go to school.

**===Lunchtime at School===**

"I still have these tickets..." Ryoma sighed.

Horio, and his friends passed by Ryoma at the benches.

"Oy!!" Ryoma shouted.

"Nani Echizen?" Horio walked back to Ryoma.

"I have 2 tickets to Hawaii...Give them to your parents or something..."

"Ah! I can't!! I'm going on vacation too!" Horio explained.

"I have to help my dad at the Tennis club."

"I also offered my help at the Tennis club." **(Takeshi: I'm sorry! I don't know Horio's friends' names!)**

"Then do you know anyone who I can give these tickets to?" Ryoma asked.

"Look! There's Tomo!" Horio pointed at Tomo who was buying a drink.

"...Who's Tomo?"

"The girl who cheers for you at the games and says "**RYOMA-SAMA**!!" Horio imitated Tomo.

"...I have no idea..."

"Echizen forgets easily..." Horio smacked his forehead and his friends nodded.

"Oy, Tomo!!" Horio shouted.

"Nani, annoying two years of experience?" Tomo walked towards them.

"Are you making fun of my two years of experience in tennis?!" Horio shouted.

"I don't really care...Why did you call me here?"

"Echizen has two tickets to Hawaii and he wants to get rid of them! Do you want them?" Horio explained.

"Ryoma-sama?! When is it!?" Tomo asked excitedly.

"Saturday..." Ryoma answered.

"Sat...ur...day?!? I can't on Saturday...My parents are going to be working and I have to take care of my sisters and brothers!!" Tomo cried out loud.

Tomo mumbled to herself, "The greatest opportunity came up and I can't go with Ryoma-sama!!"

"What am I going to do...?" Ryoma sighed and stood up to get to class.

**===After Tennis Practice===**

"Echizen!!!"

"O-chibi!!"

Ryoma was still changing his clothes when he heard two voices.

"Echizen!! Who are you going with to Hawaii!?" Momo shouted.

"O-chibi!! Tell us, tell us, tell us!! I want to know already!!" Eiji hugged Ryoma and rubbed his cheek against Ryoma's.

"I'm not going..." Ryoma answered.

"Nani? Why not? I want a good explanation!" Momo looked at Ryoma with evil eyes.

"Because...I don't want to..."

"That-is-not-acceptable!!" Eiji shouted cheerfully.

"Echizen, we'll make a deal with you!" Momo smiled.

"Nani?"

"We'll take one ticket and surprise you! You won't know who we asked to go with you on this nice trip to Hawaii!!" Eiji explained.

"Ya-da" was Ryoma's final answer.

"You have to respect your senpai! Accept it!!" Momo forced Ryoma to say yes.

"Ya-da!" Ryoma said once again.

Fuji eavesdropped on their conversation and said, "Echizen, why don't you try that out? It might turn out to be fun."

Oishi agreed and said, "Why not try something new right? Enjoy yourself! You have been working too hard lately."

"Yada..." Ryoma shook his head.

"Are you allergic to girls or something?" Taka asked.

"Hmm...if he is, then he wouldn't have come to this school. He would have gone to a private school with only boys..." Inui explained.

"Are you gay?" Kaidoh hissed.

Eiji let go of Ryoma and backed away.

"Are you gay, o-chibi?" Eiji made a sad face.

"**NO**!" Ryoma shouted and added, "I don't know where you get these ideas!!"

"Then why won't you go then!? Just go!!" Momo yelled.

"**YA-DA**!! What part of that word do you not understand?!" Ryoma was mad.

"I'll tell you what part Echizen! It's Yada! I don't understand that!" Momo shouted.

"I'll explain it to you in English then! It means **NO**!" Ryoma turned around with his arms crossed.

Captain Tezuka walked in the locker rooms.

"What's the entire racket about!?" Tezuka asked.

"It's O-chibi!! He's gay and he won't go to Hawaii with someone!" Eiji explained.

"**I'M-NOT-GAY**!! Want me to say that slower or what!?" Ryoma looked at Eiji frigidly.

"Then go Echizen!" Tezuka decided.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"You might learn something new for tennis and you need to relax." Tezuka answered.

"...All right...then..." Ryoma handed a ticket to Eiji.

"Yay! You better wait at the station!! We will find you the cutest and nicest girl!!" Eiji shouted hyper actively.

"You better be there Echizen! I won't forgive you if you don't!" Momo walked out the lockers with Eiji.

**===Eiji's and Momo's Search===**

"Who should we ask?" Eiji jumped up and down in excitement.

"Someone that's always go to our games..." Momo explained.

"Ann-chan?" Eiji looked at Momo with a puzzled face.

"**NO!! DEFINITELY NOT ANN-CHAN**!!" Momo shouted.

"Why not? She's cute and nice!"

"She is very different from that cold-blooded Echizen!"

"Cold-blooded...? Could it be you like Ann-chan?" Eiji stared at him evilly and added, "Momo you sly dog!"

"**NANI!**? You gotta be kidding! I don't think Ann-chan would...would..." Momo blushed.

"Ah-ha! So it is true!!" Eiji laughed.

"Forget about that! What about Echizen's date?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Eiji ran ahead.

"Wait!! We have to think about what type of girl Echizen would like to go with." Momo shouted while he chased after Eiji.

Eiji was running backwards and didn't notice that he was about to crash into someone.

"**EIJI-SENPAI!! BEHIND YOU!!**"

"Nya?"

**CRASH**!!!!!!!!

"Itte!!" A girl with brown long braids fell down on the concrete.

"Gomen!!" Eiji helped the poor girl up.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked once he caught up to Eiji.

"Hai...I'm okay..." The girl said shyly.

"Ara? Aren't you Ryusaki-sensei's granddaughter?" Momo asked.

"Hai...My name is Ryusaki Sakuno."

"Yeah! Sakuno-chan! Sorry to bump into you like that!" Eiji bowed.

"No...it's okay...I shouldn't have been looking at the ground...and drift off..." Sakuno explained.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen...**GOMEN NASAI**!!" Eiji gave her the innocent cat look.

"It's okay! I need to go now! Ja ne!" Sakuno ran.

"Ja na!" Momo waved.

"Momo...Who should we ask to go now?"

"Someone that's nice, cute, supports Echizen, innocent, shy, goes to Echizen's games, might make lunch for him, and doesn't get upset much." Momo described the "perfect" girl for Ryoma.

"Hmm...that's hard...I wonder who..." Eiji started thinking.

Suddenly a thought occurred in both Eiji's and Momo's head.

"**AH**!" they looked at each other, "**SAKUNO-CHAN**!"

They ran after Sakuno in a fast pace.

"**SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!!**" Eiji screamed.

Sakuno turned around and was frightened to see Momo and Eiji running towards her in a fast speed.

"Nani senpais?" Sakuno asked innocently.

They halted in front of Sakuno and said together, "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Saturday...nothing really..."

"Good! How about a trip to Hawaii? We already have the perfect date for you!" Momo said quickly before he was out of breath.

"Please accept!!" Eiji pleaded.

"O-okay..." Sakuno said quietly.

"We did it!! We did it!!" Momo and Eiji were jumping up and down.

**_What's wrong with them?_ {Sakuno's thoughts}**

"What time am I suppose to meet this person and where?" Sakuno wondered.

"At 8 AM on Saturday at the train station." Momo handed her a ticket.

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled.

"Wait for him at the south entrance okay?" Eiji smiled.

"Hai!"

**===Saturday...8AM...Train Station===**

**_I wonder who this person is..._** **{Sakuno's thoughts}**

**_I hope it isn't a guy _{Ryoma's thoughts}**

**_Maybe he's nice and charming _{Sakuno's thoughts}**

**_If it's a guy, I'm going to kill Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai _{Ryoma's thoughts}**

Sakuno saw Ryoma walking towards her.

**_There's no way it could be Ryoma-kun...He wouldn't go out with a girl like me..._ {Sakuno's thoughts}**

**_Isn't that the girl who comes to our games? What's her name? It can't be her anyways...it's just a coincidence _{Ryoma's thoughts}**

They stood there for a whole hour...

**_My date is late...I wonder what happened..._ {Sakuno's thoughts}**

**_We're supposed to leave at 9...and arrive at the harbor at 11..._ {Ryoma's thoughts}**

"Ano...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno looked at the ground.

"Nani?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for someone..."

"Someone? Like who?"

"Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai told me that they would ask someone to go with me to Hawaii." Ryoma explained.

"Nani!?"

"What's wrong?"

"Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai told me to come here and meet the person who would take me to Hawaii with him..." Sakuno blushed.

"What? You?"

"Hai..."

"Then let's get going...We're gonna be late...Let's go!" Echizen held her hand and ran since the station was crowded.

**TBC**

* * *

**Please RR!! No flames please!**

**Arigatou- thank you**

**Nani- what**

**Gomen (nasai) – I'm sorry**

**Ano- excuse me**

**Ara- Hmm**

**Yada- No way**

**Hai- yes**

**Senpai- someone older than you**

**Itte- Ouch {Girls say Itte}**

**Nya- Eiji's favorite word**

**Ja ne- See ya {Girls say Ja ne}**

**Ja na- See ya {Boys says Ja na}**


	3. What does Ryoma think of me?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any characters...

**A/N:** Arigatou for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

(Word) = actions **_Italicized Sentences _**= thoughts

* * *

"Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai told me to come here and meet the person who would take me to Hawaii with him..." Sakuno blushed.

"What? You?"

"Hai..."

"Then let's get going...We're gonna be late...Let's go!" Echizen held her hand and ran since the station was crowded.****

* * *

******Chapter 3- What does Ryoma think of me...?**

Sakuno blushed as she looked down at Ryoma's hand which held her own.

Sakuno wore a pink shirt, a white mini-skirt, and brought along her black purse which hanged a little above her rib cage.

"We're gonna be late...pick up your pace..." Ryoma raised his speed.

Sakuno simply nodded.

******===the train to the harbor===**

"Somehow...we made it...in time..." Ryoma said between breaths.

"Mmm...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno started staring at her own feet, too shy to look up at Ryoma's sharp eyes.

As the train moved, the people became unbalanced and were irritated with the amount of space they had.

"Move it!" A muscular man pushed Sakuno, causing her to fall onto Ryoma.

She blushed feverishly as she held on tight to his shirt.

"Daijobu?" Ryoma looked down at Sakuno's scared face.

"Hai..." Sakuno closed her eyes.

"Hold on tight, so we don't separate..." Ryoma held onto the pole next to him while Sakuno's grip tightened.

******===Seigaku meeting===**

Momo and Eiji snickered as Tezuka explained the tactics and training they were going to begin when Echizen came back.

"Momo! Eiji! Would you like to share what you and Momo were talking about!?" Tezuka gave them a harsh look.

Eiji gave him a smiling grin and answered, "We were talking about O-chibi and his date to Hawaii!"

"It seems like he might enjoy this trip!!" Momo chuckled.

"D-date? Who is it?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi-mama wants to know! He must be worried about our o-chibi!" Eiji laughed.

"Wrong! I'm just wondering!" Oishi blushed.

"He's going with...with..." Momo stopped in mid sentence to create suspense.

"Ann-chan?" Fuji smiled.

"******WRONG**!!! **WHY** **WOULD SHE WANT TO GO OUT WITH THAT COLD BLOODED GUY**!?" Momo shouted angrily.

Everyone started laughing at Momo's reaction except Tezuka.

"Must be love-love..." Kaidoh hissed.

"What do you mean by that, viper!?"

"Momo...you sly dog! Nya!"

"Eiji-senpai!! Not you too!"

"100% love..." Inui calculated and Taka nodded.

"I wanna know who Ryoma is with!!" Oishi shouted.

"With Ryusaki-sensei's granddaughter!" Momo and Eiji shouted happily.

"Nani!?" everyone yelled out surprisingly.

"Fuji...You're not surprised...why is that?" Oishi looked at Fuji's smiling face.

"She seems to be the only perfect one for Echizen...she comes to all out games and treats Echizen nicely" Fuji explained and then turned to Tezuka, "You have no emotionin your face Tezuka. What's wrong?"

"I don't care...Let's continue..."

"Captain must be really happy inside even though he doesn't show it..." Momo whispered to Eiji.

Eiji snickered.

"MOMO! EIJI! RUN 20 LAPS NOW!!" Tezuka pointed to the door.

"HAI!"

******===the walk to the harbor===**

"Let's go...this is our stop" Ryoma held onto her hand once again.

"H-h-hai..." Sakuno said nervously.

"It's a 30 minute walk to the harbor..." Ryoma carried his luggage with one hand.

Sakuno gasped as she tried to carry her own luggage.

Ryoma turned around and asked, "What's the matter with you? You're so slow..."

"Ahh..." Sakuno looked the floor, brokenhearted.

"Oy...you okay? If that's bag too heavy for you...I can help...Just ask..."

"N-no...no need to-" Sakuno tried to lift the bag once again and gasped as the heavy load pulled her down.

"I'll help you...We'll be late..." Ryoma picked up her luggage and began walking ahead.

"A-a-arigatou...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno ran to catch up to him and flashed a smile at him.

They walked in silence along the way. Sakuno too shy to speak and Ryoma remained his usual self.

"A-a-ano...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno twiddled her two index fingers together.

"Huh, nani?" Ryoma said in a cool tone.

"T-the tic-tickets..."

"What about them?"

"How d-did you get them?"

"I won them in the lotto game last week..."

"And...why did you have senpais...ask a girl out for you?"

"I didn't...I actually didn't want to come to this trip in the first place...they forced me..."

When Sakuno heard this, her dream shattered.

"A-ah-ah...I see..." Her head drooped below her shoulders and her arms went numb.

"******_I thought my dream finally came true...it was all a set-up...I can't believe I made myself look like a fool...my chest hurts_** Sakuno sighed and Ryoma looked at her with a weird face.

"Daijobu?"

"Huh? Ah...hai..." Sakuno tried very hard to smile at him, but just looking at his face made her feel stupid.

******===the ship===**

"Please hand over your tickets!" A sailor yelled out.

Ryoma searched for the tickets in his red jacket.

He searched the left pocket which was right under the letter R on his jacket and murmured, "Here it is..."

Sakuno took the ticket out of her purse and gloomily handed the ticket to the sailor.

"Douzo!" The sailor bowed and signaled them to walk onboard.

A man dressed in red with a white sailor hat bowed to them and greeted.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am. I will be your servant for this boat trip...I will show you twoyour room." He walked towards the cabins with the two teenagers following behind him.

"Here we are..." He opened the door with a key and handed Ryoma the key.

"You and your girlfriend will share this room..." he bowed once more and when he was about to leave, he winked at Ryoma.

"G-girlfriend!?" Sakuno shouted nervously.

"What does that wink mean?" Ryoma tilted his head to the right and just looked at the retreating man's back.

A blushing Sakuno and a still wondering Ryoma walked into the cabin.

The beds looked comfy with velvet sheets that covered it, a dining table with champagne glasses on top, velvet curtains covered the window which the shining sea could be seen, and a bookshelf that stood in the opposite side of the beds.

"Pretty!!" Sakuno spun around the room with an awed face.

"Teh...I'm going to sleep..." Ryoma jumped on the bed after he placed the bags on the floor.

"Don't you want to do something fun?" Sakuno sat on the bed next to Ryoma's and stared at his tired face.

"No...I'm tired...Can you put the alarm on to 1 o'clock please..." Ryoma turned around from the staring Sakuno and fell asleep quickly.

Sakuno sighed, turned on the alarm clock, and laid on the bed quietly, looking up at the white ceiling.

"******_I guess I should check this boat by myself...and I thought I was going to have a great time here..._**" Sakuno got up, walked to the door, turned the knob slowly on the door so she wouldn't wake Ryoma up, and stepped outside.

******===Sakuno===**

Sakuno picked up a map from the main cabin and looked for a fun place to hang out.

"Wow...they even have a pool, many restaurants, dancing halls, and lessons onboard...I wonder if Ryoma-kun will dance with me..."

Sakuno walked around randomly as her imagination took the best of her...

******===Sakuno's Imagination===**

**"Sakuno...may I please have this dance?" Ryoma kneeled down on one knee, crossed one arm across his chest, took her hand, and gave it a kiss.**

**"H-hai..." Sakuno blushed and accepted.**

**They started dancing the waltz...they moved smoothly to the song as Ryoma stared at Sakuno's eyes and she stared back...**

**They edged nearer and nearer to each other...Sakuno closed her eyes...**

******===Sakuno's Imagination has been disrupted===**

"Itttee!" Sakuno fell to the floor after she had crashed into a muscular guy.

"Watch it, little girl!" The man chuckled as he looked up her skirt.

"G-gomen nasai!" Sakuno got up quickly and bowed at him.

"That really hurts...Since you hurt me...I want you to do one favor for me...and I know just the thing..." the man walked closer to Sakuno with hungry eyes.

Sakuno backed up slowly with a terrified face...

******===Ryoma===**

**Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!**

"Eh...the alarm clock...Already?" Ryoma ran his fingers through his green hair and blinked several times.

He walked to the bathroom and washed his face.

"Where's that girl? What's her name again...? Oh yeah...Ryusaki..." Ryoma looked around the room and saw no sign of her.

Ryoma sighed and murmured, "I guess I have to find her...Need to eat lunch...Geez...How troublesome..." Ryoma took out his tennis racket and one tennis ball.

He started hitting the ball up every time it fell back down from the air.

**(Takeshi: Uhh...I don't know how to describe this, but when Seigaku was going to play Fudomine. Shinji and Ryoma were staring at each other, playing with their rackets...)**

He walked for a couple of minutes until he saw a person with 2 brown braids lying on the floor.

"Ryusaki...?" He walked closer to confirm it.

"Come on pretty girl! You know you like me!" The man kept on staring at her from head to toe.

"R-ryoma-kunnnn!!!!!" Sakuno shouted out loud.

Suddenly, a tennis ball hit the man's head.

**"****OUCH**!!" He turned around to the short Ryoma.

"You little brat!!! What the hell is your problem!?"

"You're touching my sister..."

"******_S-sister?! Is that how he feels about me?! Sister!?_**" {Sakuno's thoughts}

"Your sister? So what? This is not your problem! Now beat it shrimp!" He turned around to the scared Sakuno.

"I don't think you should do that..."

"Why is that little punk?"

"My dad is a police man...******_Yeah right_**...and he told me to protect her while he was eating lunch...he told me that if anything happens to her...I have to call him and he will immediately arrest you..." Ryoma took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Wait, wait! I give up! I won't harm her! You can take her back!" The man pushed Sakuno hard back to Ryoma and sprinted away.

Sakuno stood behind him and held on to his arm.

"Geez...You always get me into these problems..."

"G-gomen..." Tears formed at the edge of Sakuno's eyes and her grip tightened on Ryoma's arm.

"Oy! Don't cry! What's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

"No...It's just that I keep causing problems..."

"Just forget about it...let's go eat...I'm starving..."

Sakuno held onto his arm and walked beside him.

They walked straight to the restaurants...

******TBC**

* * *

Hope you liked this chappie!! I hope it was a lot more descriptive this time...I tried to take my time too! Please RR!

******.:Takeshi:.**


	4. Sakuno's Confession!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters...

A/N: Arigatou for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

**_Italicized Sentences _**= thoughts

* * *

"Just forget about it...let's go eat...I'm starving..."

Sakuno held onto his arm and walked beside him.

They walked straight to the restaurants...

* * *

**Special Moments with You Only By Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 4- Sakuno's Confession!?**

"Ryoma-kun...?" Sakuno looked up to Ryoma's usual calm face.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked without facing her and focused just on walking ahead.

"When you saved me...f-from that big guy...do you think of me...as your...sister?" Sakuno twiddled her index fingers against each other.

"I just said that because don't older brothers take care of sisters? That was the first thing that popped into my mind..." Ryoma answered without a care in the world.

"**_First thing...that popped into...his MIND!? So...when he saw me...he immediately thought of the w-word sister?! What would happen if I told him...my feelings...would he change...his mind...? What could the possibilities be...? I don't want to end up hurt..._**" Sakuno thought over the situation and decided to tell him tonight.

Sakuno took a deep breath and exhaled.

Ryoma halted in front of a Japanese restaurant. "Let's eat here...I won't eat anything else except Japanese food..."

Sakuno nodded in agreement and walked into the packed restaurant.

A waiter with a red shirt, blue pants, and a small apron wrapped around his waist walked up to them and asked them, "Two people only right? You want a booth or a table?"

"Booth..." Ryoma answered and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"Alright, please follow me..." The waiter took them to a corner booth that had a beautiful view of the glistening ocean.

"Tsugoi...Kirei na..." Sakuno cupped her hands together.

Ryoma sat down on the opposite of the wall, took off his cap, placed it near the window, and looked out at the waves.

Sakuno sat on the contrary side of Ryoma and picked up the menu. (Takeshi: Well...I don't know what they like to eat...so I'm just making it up ;)

Ryoma flipped through the pages lazily and chose something at random. On the other hand, Sakuno took her time.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter came back with a small pad and a pen.

"I'll have sukiyaki..." Ryoma decided. "Excellent choice. And you, ma'am?" the waiter turned towards Sakuno.

"Ummm...Tempura..." Sakuno looked up shyly at the young man's face.

"Good choice! I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

**===Dead Silence===**

"Ano...Ryoma-kun...what type of music do you like...?" Sakuno tried to know Ryoma better.

"How long has it been?" Ryoma turned around to face Sakuno, unaware that she asked him a question.

"I-I think...about 8 minutes..." Sakuno stuttered since she was hurt that he completely ignored her question.

"I see..." Ryoma went back at his project of looking at the blue waves.

"**_He doesn't...even notice that I asked him something...maybe I should just give it up..._**" Sakuno looked at Ryoma's focused face and sighed.

"Here's your food!" The waiter placed their food on the table, bowed, and walked away.

"Itadaikimasu..." they said silently.

**===After Eating===**

"Goochisoosama..." they wiped their lips with the napkin.

"I'm going to the restroom..." Sakuno got up and went to the powder room.

"Guess I'll pay the check..." Ryoma signaled the waiter for the check.

"2400 yen please..."

"Here you go..." Ryoma paid him in cash, tip included.

"Arigatou!" The waiter walked away to serve others.

Rinnng Rinnng

"Moshi moshi?" Ryoma answered his cell phone.

"Echizen?" A familiar female voice could be heard from the other side.

"Ryusaki-sensei?"

"Is Sakuno-chan there?"

"No...she went to the restroom...why?"

"I think she forgot today is her birthday!"

"So...what does that have to do with me?"

"You're going to buy her a present!! We forgot to tell you since you skipped the meeting last time when you had to stay and do your project!"

"Present? Why only me?"

"We all bought her presents already and they're in her luggage! You just need to show them to her and buy her one too!"

"No wonder...that luggage was so heavy..."

Sakuno exited the lavatory and walked back to the booth.

"She's coming back...I'll phone you later..." Ryoma hung up on Sakuno's grandma and stood up.

"Let's go shopping...I need some exercise..." Ryoma put his cap back on.

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled.

**===Shopping Areas===**

Something caught Sakuno's corner eye. She stopped and looked at it. It was a necklace...an angel with a heart carved in the middle. The beauty didn't catch her attention, but rather the sign below.

It said:

The necklace shown above is called the angel of love. It is said that if the person who dearly loves another wants to get together wears this necklace, their wishes may come true. Many people claim that this necklace works! Take your chance and buy it now!! Only 1000 yen!!

Ryoma stood a few feet away from Sakuno, who was staring deeply at the jewel. He walked closer and saw the necklace.

"**_So she wants that huh...? Well...I guess I found the perfect present..._**" Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's arm and said, "Let's go back to the room..."

Sakuno nodded and took a last look at the beauty.

**===Back at the room===**

Sakuno jumped on her bed and picked up a magazine on the desk near her bed. She flipped through the pages, pretending to be reading when she is actually started thinking about how she would tell Ryoma her feelings. Her imagination took the best of her and before she knew it she fell asleep, dreaming about how Ryoma accepted her feelings.

"She must have been really tired..." Ryoma placed his racket down and looked at his watch. Only 30 minutes past...the store might still be opened.

He carefully sneaked outside and walked back to the store. He entered the store and picked up the small necklace.

"I want to buy this..." Ryoma placed the necklace on the counter and took out his wallet.

"Ohh...you must be one lucky guy! That will be 1000 yen please!" The female cashier smiled, put the ornament in a red box, and wrapped it.

"Huh?" Ryoma jerked his head sideways at the cashier's comment.

"Nothing! Please come again!"

"Arigatou..."

Ryoma walked back to the room and opened her luggage. It was definitely filled with presents.

He placed all the presents on his bed and went back to practicing tennis.

**===One Hour Later===**

"Guhh..." Sakuno woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're finally awake..."

Sakuno stood upright and remembered that she was looking at a magazine earlier.

"How long...have I b-been sleeping?"

"An hour...by the way...today is your birthday...right?"

Sakuno looked at the calendar that was near the lamp.

It was her birthday! How could something so important slip her mind!?

"Anyways... Ryusaki-sensei and the regulars bought you presents...that's why your luggage was unusually heavy...they're on my bed..."

Sakuno turned around and her face lightened up.

"I have to thank them!!" Sakuno picked up a blue wrapped box.

"From Fuji"

Sakuno opened it carefully. It was a small teddy bear!

"Kawaii!!" Sakuno said delightfully.

Next was from Taka-san. He bought her hair accessories.

She continued to open the presents one by one.

Captain Tezuka- a birthday card.

Eiji- perfume.

Ryusaki-sensei-earrings

Momo-rose

Kaidoh-a purse

Oishi-sweater

There was one present left. It was a white box. She opened it and took out a colorful looking liquid in a bottle.

"Ryoma-kun...what is this?" Sakuno turned around with a dazed face.

"Throw that away...if you don't want to die...throw it away..." Ryoma took a step backwards from the small bottle.

Sakuno threw it away and asked Ryoma once more what it was.

"Must be a gift from Inui-senpai...that was his special juice that everyone suffers from..." Ryoma explained.

"Must be terrible..." She turned around to last box left. The red box.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun...for the present..." Sakuno blushed.

She took the small box in her hands and slowly unwrap it.

"The necklace!! How did you know?" Sakuno turned around happily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Don't hug me!"

"Gomen nasai!"

"You were looking at it today...so I thought you wanted it badly..."

"Arigatou!!!" Sakuno jumped up blissfully.

She stopped jumping and thought that this was the perfect time to tell him her feelings...

"Ryoma-kun...I have something to tell you..."

"Nani?"

"I think you won't feel the same way...but I want you to know that...I...I... I li-" Sakuno got cut short when an engine exploded.

**BOOM!!**

The ship began to shake violently...and the two lost their balance...

**TBC**

* * *

Umm...this chapter was hard!! Sorry for late update!! Oh yeah, I know it's not descriptive enough but my head hurts badly ; Please **RR!**

Takeshi-Chan


	5. First Priority

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters...

A/N: Arigatou for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

**_Italicized Sentences- _**thoughts

* * *

"I think you won't feel the same way...but I want you to know that...I...I... I li-" Sakuno got cut short when an engine exploded.

BOOM!!

The ship began to shake violently...and the two lost their balance...

* * *

**Special Moments with You Only by Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 5- First Priority **

"Ahhh!!" Sakuno fell into Ryoma's arms.

"Let's go outside!" Ryoma held onto her wrist, led her outside with his racket in one hand, and stuffed his tennis ball in his black shorts.

"Everyone, get on the boats! The engine exploded and this ship will be shattered into pieces! Hurry!!" A sailor yelled and signaled everyone to head in that direction.

Ryoma let go of his firm wrap around Sakuno's hand to hold her own into his so they can run easier. They ran with the horde of people that pushed them so they themselves can save their family or friends' lives including their own.

As Sakuno and Ryoma jumped onto a boat, Sakuno yelled, "I forgot about the presents everyone gave me!! I have to get them back!!" Sakuno jumped off and ran back to the cabin in a hurry.

"Oy!! Forget about them!" Ryoma ran after Sakuno, afraid that he would be blamed for her death...if he lived that is...

Sakuno pushed open the cabin door and quickly stashed everything into her luggage. Ryoma appeared behind her when she was finally done packing them. Then another explosion could be heard. Fires trapped them inside the cabin. It was too late to run back to the boats now...

Ryoma looked around him for any escape route. He looked around frantically and saw the window. "**_That's right! The window leads to the water!_**"

Ryoma grabbed the two sheets on the bed and wrapped one around Sakuno while he used the other sheet to for his left hand. He broke open the window and took Sakuno's luggage with his right hand. In a rush he took off the sheet and wrapped his left arm around Sakuno to prepare to jump off.

"Let's go" Ryoma jumped at the same time as Sakuno, who had her eyes shut and her arms wrapped around Ryoma's waist.

**SPLASH**!

They floated on the water as the ship exploded into pieces...They became unconscious from the explosion...

**---As the water calmed down, two bodies washed ashore onto an uninhabited island---**

"W-what happened...my head hurts..." Sakuno slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes. Then the memories of what happened flashed into her mind.

"Ryoma-kun! Where are you!?" Sakuno searched for the green haired boy.

Fortunately, he was not too far from Sakuno with the big luggage near him.

"Ryoma-kun! Daijoubu?" Sakuno shook him gently in case he had any injuries on him.

"Mmm...Guhh..." Ryoma opened his eyelids and looked at Sakuno's worried face. "Where am I..?" Ryoma asked.

"I-I don't know! I think we're s-stranded on an island..." Sakuno examined her surroundings.

Ryoma quietly got up and observed everything. "You're so troublesome..."

"Gomen nasai Ryoma-kun...I just couldn't abandon the presents every got me...especially yours..." Sakuno looked at the soft sand beneath her.

"Can't do anything about it now, can we...Let's just forget about it...What are we going to do now?"

"I think...the proper t-thing to do is...find shelter..." Sakuno twiddled her fingers.

"You're right..." Ryoma picked up the luggage and walked ahead of Sakuno in search of a home.

Suddenly, Ryoma's racket washed ashore and he picked it up gratefully.

"Thank god my racket is okay..." Ryoma wiped off all the sand, put it in the luggage, and continued to look for shelter.

Luckily, there was a large forest that they could be protected from the harsh sun. Ryoma halted and said, "We're staying here..."

"Here...? There's nothing here that will help us!"

"Not here...I meant there..." Ryoma pointed at the cave.

They entered silently and it was immensely cold inside.

"It will have to do..."

"Hai..." Sakuno rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"For the mean time...Let's look for food..."

Sakuno nodded and followed Ryoma.

**---Seigaku's Sleepover---**

"Let's watch T.V. nya!" Eiji jumped on Tezuka's couch and flipped on the T.V.

"_An explosion on a particular ship happened today. It was a cruise that was heading towards Hawaii. Many made it back safely while a few didn't manage to survive. Some that didn't make it was...Ryusaki Sakuno, Echizen Ryoma, etc"_

"Nya!! O-chibi and his date have gone missing!!" Eiji jumped up and everyone turned around to hear the devastating news.

"I still think Echizen and Ryusaki are still alive..."Fuji shared his thoughts and instincts with his friends.

"What are we still doing here?! Let's go to the police station and tell them that we want to be part of their search party for those who been lost in the ship!! I still believe they're alive!!" Momo shouted as he bolted out of the room.

"He's right...Let's go!!" Oishi shouted.

**---Police Station---**

"We demand to be part of your search party for those missing last night in the ship's explosion!" Momo slammed his hand hard on the desk although it hurt a lot.

"We can't allow that to happen! You guys are just teenagers!" A policeman protested.

"Please let us join!!" Taka exclaimed.

"We told you we can't allow it to happen!" The policeman repeated.

Then an idea occurred in Oishi's mind. He grabbed the racket he brought along. "Here Taka"

"Huh?" Taka took the grip of the handle.

"**BURNING**!!! We have to join!! We know two people who went missing and we want to find them as soon as possible!! **BURNING**!!!" Taka shouted in a fierce tone.

"We said no!! Cause any more disruptions and I will arrest you!" The chief officer walked up.

"But w-" Oishi was stopped by Fuji.

"Let me handle this easily..." Fuji walked up to the policeman and said, "I'll make a deal with you...If you all drink our teammate's juice and survive...we will leave you alone...BUT if you don't survive, you'll take us with you..."

"Hah! What juice?" Every police officer was laughing at the bet made with them. "Fine...we'll take on your bet! It'll be easy!"

"Inui...you can do the rest" Fuji smiled evilly.

Inui passed each police officer a small cup of INUI JUICE. They laughed hard until they finally drank it...

"Chief...chief...save meeeeeeeeee...." Each person fell down and fainted.

"W-what the!?" the chief yelled. "What did you put in it?! Poison!?"

"I'll show you there's no poison in it..." Fuji bravely took a cup from Inui's tray and drank it. "See? I'm fine"

"I-I can't believe it...my crew been knocked out with such a powerful drink...I can't back out on the bet...my police pride is on the line..."

"Well...!?" Seigaku yelled out of impatient.

"Fine! You guys can join...but stay out of our way okay!?"

"Deal!!" Eiji cheered.

**---Ryoma and Sakuno---**

"These berries will help..." Sakuno picked the berries and put it in one of the present bags she received.

Meanwhile, Ryoma went hunting and with no luck he didn't catch anything.

Ryoma went back to the cave to start a fire when Sakuno came back with loads of fruits.

"No luck Ryoma-kun?"

"No..." Ryoma tried to spark it up with two rocks but it didn't light up. After a few minutes he decided to try to use a twig. He rubbed the twig between both of his hands and smoke started to appear on the kindling after a half hour or so.

"You did it!! I didn't know you knew a lot about these things" Sakuno clapped her hands.

"I went camping a lot in America..." Ryoma quickly shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sakuno sat on the floor with her knees up to her chin when she noticed some ivory liquid that trickled down his leg...

"Ryoma-kun!! Your hands are bleeding!!" Sakuno rushed to his side and took out his left hand.

"I'm fine!" Ryoma shoved his hand back into his pockets.

"No, it isn't!" Sakuno ripped off a part of her sleeve on both sides and wrapped them around both of his hands.

"That wasn't necessary!" Ryoma walked away from her to the opposite side and leaned on it.

"You should really take care of yourself..."

"My first priority is to take care of you since I promised your grandma I wouldn't let anything happen to you..." Ryoma looked at the blue skies right outside the cave.

"**_This is the first...time...I seen him like this...he's more courageous and caring than I ever imagined..._**" Sakuno looked at Ryoma's face.

"Let's not let the fire waste...we should warm ourselves up!" Sakuno smiled sweetly.

"I made that for you since you don't have a jacket like me...I'll try to look for more food..." and with that, Ryoma left Sakuno to cuddle herself around the warm fire.

**---After Ryoma came back and they ate their fruits in silent---**

"Its night...and it's cloudy...it might rain..." Ryoma looked up at the grayish sky and the moon was barely visible.

"We should sleep then..." Sakuno yawned.

"I agree..."

"Oyasuminasai..."

"Oyasuminasai..." Ryoma sat down Indian-style, crossed his arms, and lowered his head.

**---Middle of the night---**

"Mhmm...I can't sleep..." Ryoma opened his eyes and stood up. It was insomnia that kept him awake and afraid that if he didn't stand guard, animals would enter.

It probably began to rain two hours ago and it got heavy...Ryoma sat on the opposite side of Sakuno and made sure the fire wouldn't go out.

"Ah-Choo!" Sakuno sniffed and began to rub her arms.

Ryoma sighed and unzipped his jacket. He laid it on Sakuno and returned to his spot. Sakuno smiled in her dreams and held Ryoma's red jacket tightly.

"You really can be bothersome sometimes...but you can easily be forgiven..." Ryoma stared at her happy face.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!! More romantic events coming up! Hehe! Please **RR**!

Takeshi-Chan


	6. Hentai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tennis No Ohjisama…

**A/N:** Okay, I know I haven't updated for like…3 months? First of all, my computer gets busted. Second, I have to use this extra, extra, extra slow computer that freezes. Third, so much homework I couldn't use the computer. Fourth, the after school programs I joined! Sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is!! Please enjoy!

"_Italics with quotation marks"_ are thoughts; **_Bold and Italics_** are flashbacks;

_Italics by itself_ are onomatopoeia

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hentai!!**

At first it sounded like shuffling. The shuffling sound you hear when you would walk on the carpet with your socks on.

_Shuffle, shuffle…_

There it was again! Ryoma slowly lifted one of his heavy eyelids at the sound.

_Shuffle, shuffle…_

"_What would…that sound be?"_ Ryoma rubbed his eyes. It was certainly after midnight since the moon shone brightly more than ever. Ryoma stood up with his back facing the moon and stretched with his arms in the air. He covered his mouth from the inaudible yawn. He turned around to stare at the moon, which almost blinded his eyes with its light, and began to count the stars.

"_How long was I asleep…before I said I would protect her?"_ Ryoma shoved his bandaged hands into his stained shorts.

_Shuffle, shuffle…_

"_It's that sound again… is it my imagination?"_

_Shuffle, shuffle…_

A minute shadow shuffled passed by Ryoma's feet instantaneously, which caused him to turn around immediately. _"Something is in here…I saw it with my own eyes…"_ Ryoma walked cautiously at first, but the intruder did not move again. _"Any sudden movement from this thing and I will strike with my hands…for it appears to be a small thing…" _His eyes were now used to the darkness that surrounded him and he could only see the petite body of Sakuno that clung onto his jacket.

_Shuffle, shuffle…_

"_There it was!"_ A small shadow was against the wall. Ryoma struck at it, or rather kicked it directly. The direct hit between him and the prowler caused him to fall to his knees. His right foot was burning for some reason. Gradually the trespasser crawled closer near Ryoma and the moonlight struck on it. But before Ryoma could take a glance at it, a burning sting reached his calf. He looked down and saw **NEEDLES**. He turned his head to the right and saw the intruder. It was a porcupine…

The stinging pain began to hurt badly. He glanced at his injured right leg and decided to pull out the needles, which was probably the best solution. _"When I count to three, I will pull one out, and inhale, then exhale. Repeating these steps will probably help me…"_

"One…Two…Three…Pull…Inhale…Exhale…" Ryoma mumbled under his breath. The first pull made him wince a little, but the burning sustained in his calf.

The minutes of pulling the needles seemed like eternity. He needed something to cover up the injury. _"Science class or was it another class that said…'Leaves or herbs are good for injuries'…right? I guess I have to look for some…hopefully…hopefully…" _He glanced at Sakuno, "You won't get hurt, right?"

He limped slowly, but leaned against the stone cold wall once in awhile, for the pain surpassed what he imagined it would feel. He needed some kind of support…a cane…like what most elders used, but how was he suppose to find a cane in a stranded island?! _"A cane…yeah…that's what I need! A cane…but the only way to obtain a cane...is to make one…"_ He stared at his hands, which were bandaged with the pink sleeve of the girl's. _"First time badly injured like this…I guess I'll just find a twig…or a broken branch…" _

He literally dragged his right leg against the incredibly cold, but soft soil. The dirt was not only making his shoes dirty, but it entered his shoes. He would stop once in awhile and leaned on a nearby tree. Every stop he made, he found neither herbs nor a branch. Until his sixth stop that he found what he needed…a branch for support. It was quite easier now for him to walk, now that he has a "cane."

"_Where are herbs located at? They should be grown out of the soil, right?" _He kneeled down and began to move the dirt with his right hand while his left held onto the branch. He began to crawl on the dirt restlessly and the knees of his shorts were beginning to wear out. But at last, his hands touched an object…and it felt like a leafy kind of object. _"At last I found you!" _

He picked the herbs quickly in large amounts and shoved them into his pockets carelessly. He needed to hurry back to that girl before any accidents happen around here. Ryoma got to his feet with the help of the branch and walked back to the cave as fast as he could.

His breathing pace quickened each step he took and the cold air felt like blades of ice when it touched his cheeks. It was incredibly cold and he didn't have a jacket. He shivered when he saw the cave. He entered the cave and there was a musky smell to it that he never noticed. He sighed in relief when he saw that Sakuno was sleeping soundly. He leaned against the wall and slid down slowly until he felt the cold floor.

He took out the herbs and ripped both sides of his sleeves, which made his shirt sleeveless now. He placed one herb per wound that he had on his leg. Ryoma picked up the fabric and wrapped it around his calf. It held firmly, but his leg still felt sore. His eyelids began to fall slowly, for it felt very heavy. Pretty soon, he felt asleep.

**---At Dawn Break---**

Sakuno rose from her position and stretched. The sun was barely rising. Her first thought was, _"Where's Ryoma-kun?!"_ Her eyes went from left to right, quickly scanning the area, and sighed in relief to see Ryoma asleep on the floor. She noticed that he was shivering from the cold, but as she was about to cover him with his jacket, she saw the injury. It looked severe because it was red and the dry blood stains on his leg were still visible. Not to mention that faint blood trial, which she noticed, must have meant that he was attacked by an animal.

She hesitated before she covered him with the jacket. Sakuno stared at him in complete silence, admired him for his courageousness and skills, and ran her hand through his emerald hair slowly. She tried to avoid waking him up, and was successful because Ryoma was really sleepy after the incident from last night.

"I guess I should look around for a waterfall or some sort…I'm pretty sure I heard the sounds of water…I'll just take a bath and wash these clothes…" Sakuno stood up and took a last glance at Ryoma before taking off.

She began walking north and the sound of water was heard faintly at first, but afterwards it could be heard with growing strength. "A waterfall!" She chirped happily. She began to strip slowly and brought all the clothing with her, including the shoes, to the cold cerulean water. She shrieked at first from how cold the water was, but got used to it after a minute or so.

She scrubbed the skirt until the color white appeared. She washed her clothes until she was quite satisfied with them. On a nearby tree, she hung her clothes and shoes to dry. "Now to bathe myself!" She entered the ice cold water about half way again, and cleansed her body. She decided to just go underwater and just let the water soak it. She held her breath and dived down…

**---45 minutes before--- **

Ryoma woke up from his deep, but peaceful sleep to find Sakuno missing. _"Where could she have gone…? Suppose…something happened to her…?"_ He noticed that he held his red jacket firmly, which he allowed Sakuno to cover herself with last night. _"Should I find her? Yes, it's probably the best choice…"_ He tried to stand up, but fell back down awkwardly. His right leg felt quite numb for some reason. He grabbed his cane and left hurriedly to find the braided haired girl.

**---30 minutes later of searching frantically---**

"Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten too far from here…unless…" Appalling images entered his mind, but he shook his head and hope it wouldn't happen to her. Beads of sweat could be seen in his face as he searched, for the sun rays were harsh as it stood high above Ryoma. Suddenly, a fresh breeze of air brushed passed him, which caused him to shiver a bit and the soft sounds of water rushing down reached his ears. Oh, the beautiful sounds of water made him want to go take a dip…a small dip and he would look for her. Just a small dip…that's it…

He walked randomly as he closed his eyes so he can focus on his listening. He lifted a bit of his eyelids to make sure he didn't crash into any trees or such as the sounds of the water began to increase. He licked his dried parted lips as he thought about the water he was about to refresh himself in. Water. Water that he craved so badly. He could already taste the pure water in his mouth and the temperature around him began to cool down a bit.

He opened his eyes when he was absolutely certain that he was at the waterfall. The azure pure water stood before him in utter tranquility. He took three steps forward, but quickly retreated back. Clothing. The color of a pink shirt and a white skirt caught his eye. If his memory wasn't playing a trick on him, "she" wore those clothes. He headed to the damp clothing and touched the moisture. _"She must have washed her clothes," _Ryoma scanned the area around him,_ "but there isn't a sign of her around here? Don't tell me…don't tell me… she…she…drowned!?" _His head instinctively turned to the large pool of water.

He began to walk closer to the water as he panicked about the results. At the edge of the pond, he touched the freezing cold water and stepped in. The water level was up to his knees, so he didn't need to worry, but it might rise if he went deeper. He began to search in the deeper part as the wind blew past him, which sent shivers up his spine.

**---Sakuno---**

It was about 45 seconds she was underwater. She was running out of air and she should quickly go back to the surface. She began to swim to the top and popped out with water splashing around her. Ryoma fell back in the water with Sakuno's body in front of him. His face began to turn into a deep crimson shade as she stood there for about 10 seconds. Her hands reached for her hair and her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal Ryoma, half shocked and half embarrassed, turn his head sideways.

What did Sakuno do?

a) Slap him

b) Scream

c) Faint

d) Kill him

What did she choose? She chose B.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!"

What did Ryoma do?

a) Scream

b) Run away and pretend nothing happened

c) Stand up, turn around, and apologize silently

d) Ask her why she is so shy about it

What did he choose? He chose C.

Ryoma staggered as he tried to get up, and Sakuno's piercing scream hurt his ears. He quickly stood up and turned around with his face filled with chagrin. He couldn't believe what happened. He stood up, but his body wouldn't move away from the area. _"Move legs! Move! I have to get out of here!" _That phrase rushed in his head many times, but his body wouldn't respond to him. He scolded himself for not moving faster as Sakuno's screams began to lessen each second.

Tears streamed down her face in anger. She never felt like this before and she wanted to slap him. No. She wanted to get as far away as she could from him. She was walking towards him…her body was moving on its own. She raised her hand to slap him while he was turned away. Her hand was about to hit him, but stopped abruptly when a silent, "Gomen nasai" left his lips. She felt ashamed of herself. Of course it wasn't his fault he saw her…it was all a coincidence… She lowered her hand and stared at the water, then at the wet Ryoma. She averted her gaze from him to her twiddling fingers.

"Gomen nasai…" He said inaudibly again. In a blink of an eye, he sudden ran and threw his red moist jacket at Sakuno. "Wear that in the meantime!!" He shouted as he disappeared slowly. She slipped one arm into the jacket and smiled. She knew it was suppose to be embarrassing to let him see her naked, but he was showing kindness that he never showed before. She felt like they were getting closer…she might be able to talk to him regularly…

She shivered at the sudden coldness and walked out of the water. She gathered her clothes and decided to dry them at the cave with the blazing fire to warm her up. It was the beginning of their adventure together. She continued to smile as she leaned against the tree and slid down slowly. A small phrase left her pink lips…

"Ryoma-kun…you baka…"

**TBC**

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter! It's kind of short, but it's in paragraphs! I really hope that was enough details!!

Please **RR**!!


End file.
